Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automated drip-type coffee making machine with a main housing for receiving a carafe, and having an automatic bean grinding apparatus and an automatic cleaning apparatus. The invention also incorporates improvements and features such as a projection or boss within the device which improves the operating efficiency of the bean grinding feature, an improved blade configuration that improves grinding efficiency, including a unique blade arrangement preferably employing three blade-types of different lengths, and an improved lid for the coffee or beverage container which acts as an insulator, a moving and sealing cover to prevent ground material from escaping during the grinding process, a water tank insulating compartment, a double-walled lid to aid in insulation and spreading of hot liquid, and a damping means for reducing the vibrations associated with motor operation.